This invention relates to an improvement in solar energy collectors of the type described in French patent No. 77 24 147 of Aug. 1, 1977.
The solar energy collector described in above-mentioned French patent is made of a carrying structure of thermally insulating material in the shape of a rectangular plane panels, an absorber fastened to this structure and connected to the installation by connecting pipes going through said structure and a shell-shaped transparent cover able to cover the structure by acting as the housing for the absorber and fastened to the carrying structure by a suitable technique.
As indicated in the French patent, this known solar energy collector has the advantage of costing less than previously known ones.